Evil Edward
by TalonTalon
Summary: Bella starts to have weird dreams, but what if the red eyed monster from her nightmares is real. Can she escape? Or will the monster have his prize? What will she be willing to give up in order to escape the monster who has taken her away? Kidnapping!


Bella's POV

These past few days I've been feeling like someone was watching me, and at night I've been having the strangest dreams, but I always wake myself up before they get to scary for me.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I reached my hand out and smacked my palm against the top of my alarm clock, trying to turn it off. It wouldn't stop so I had to open my eyes and turn it off by the switch, I groaned and rolled onto my back, hating the day time. I just wanted to sleep for a few more hours. But I couldn't I had school.

School was weird, it was quite all day, a little to quite, it was never like this. Something was going to happen today I just knew it, I could feel it.

"Sam, do you notice anything weird going on?" I asked my best guy friend at lunch.

"Bella did you sleep at all last? Because I don't think anything weird is going on, everyone just seems a little tired." He was probably right I was just being paranoid like always.

"Your probably right, everyone's just sleepy," I was saying that for my benefit more than for Sam's.

But as the day wore on I couldn't shake that feeling of dread that hung in the air all around, I just wanted to go home and read a book, to clear my mind and just relax.

When I finally got home the feeling still lingered around me, it was really freaking my out it just wouldn't go away.

"Dad does today feel kind of strange to you?" I asked over dinner.

"Not really Bells. Why did something happen?" Charlie was the chief of police, he was always in cop mode, rarely ever in dad mode.

"No dad nothing happened. I just feel kind of weird, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Dad." I walked up the steps to my room thinking.

I laid down on my bed and listened to my ipod, I wasn't ready to go to bed yet. I closed my eyes and tried to relax while listening to the familiar lyrics.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a meadow of flowers in the middle of the woods, I sat up and looked around, it was beautiful. There were daisy's, tulips, and sunflowers, it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen.

"Do you like it here?" The voice came from behind me, it was like velvet.

I turned around to find a gorgeous man, his hair was bronze and messy on top of his head, his skin was corpse pale just like mine, he was inhumanly beautiful. But he scared me so bad that I was shaking, it wasn't that he was there, it was his eyes they were blood red and glowing. He looked like a demon, the devil himself. He wore a smile on his lips, that soon disappeared when I didn't answer. He took a step forward and I took a clumsy step back.

"Don't do it," his voice was deadly.

I turned and ran as fast as I could away from him into the woods, the whole time I was tying to force myself awake, but it didn't work so I kept running. I looked behind me to see if he was chasing me, he wasn't, how strange. But I got my answer quickly, I ran right into him, he grabbed me roughly by my arms and held me in place keeping me from falling, but it wasn't for my benefit.

"You cant escape me Bella, you are mine," the scary man growled.

"L-Let me go," I managed to whimper out, my voice trembling with fear like my body.

"YOU ARE MINE!" He roared holding me tighter, he would be bruising me if this wasn't a dream.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." I chanted over and over again.

"Its not going to work, Bella."

So I screamed maybe my screams would wake myself up, the last thing I saw from that dream was the man's angry face.

I sat bolt right in my bed, shaking and with tears coming down my face. I looked over at the clock it reads _5:10 a.m._ I guess I could get ready for school now, because I was NOT going back to bed anymore tonight. While I was dressing, I felt pain in my arms, I looked down to find bruises in the shape of the mans hands, it was a dream it couldn't have been real. I touched the marks and flinched, it sure did feel real, there was no way anyone could have gotten in all the doors and windows were locked. I was truly afraid now, I couldn't go to sleep now, I didn't want to see the man again.

At school Sam came up to me and smiled, but when he saw my face he stopped smiling.

"Bella did you sleep at all?" He gets mad when I don't sleep.

"Yes! But I had a nightmare, so I stayed up the rest of the night." I never lied to Sam he was my best friend.

"What was it about?" I didn't want to think about that horrible man from my dream, as soon as the words left Sam's mouth a chill went down my spine.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered frightened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said and hugged me, before we headed off to our Art class.

Throughout the whole day all I could think about was that inhumanly beautiful man, and his horrible nature. I didn't want the day to end so I wouldn't have to go to sleep tonight, but like everyday the night came quickly. I had done all my homework, finished all my chorus, and read my whole new book, there was nothing distracting from the drowsiness. I tried to fight it off but I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes once.

When I opened them again, I was back in the meadow laying down like last time, and just like last time I knew the man was behind me. It didn't waste any time tonight, I jumped to my feet and ran as fast as I could in a different direction than last time.

And like last time he caught me, but this time he had me around the waist and he threw me to the ground.

"You tried to stay away from me. You left me last night." He wasn't happy, he had growled each word.

"Leave me alone," I whispered more than scared now.

"YOUR MINE!" He yelled again just like last time.

I was crying now, I looked anywhere but at him, I was scared and I couldn't get myself to wake up again. I must have been to tired, I had to wait this one out, I just had to remember that it was only a dream. But still somewhere deep down I knew this was more than just my imagination getting out of hand. How else could I have got those marks?

"You don't remember me do you Bella?" The man asked through clenched teeth,

"N-No." I would have remembered meeting someone as frightening as him.

"I'm Edward." He said it as if he thought that would make me remember.

I looked at him for a few seconds than noticed something in his mouth, he had fangs.

HE HAD FANGS! He was a vampire, this couldn't be real, it just couldn't its just my imagination, vampire's are not real.

"You're a v-vampire," I was going to die, but it was only a dream I had to remember that.

_Its only a dream! Its not real! Vampires are NOT real! Your just having a nightmare!_

"Yes I am, and soon shall you be."

"N-N-No."

_SMACK!_

"Yes you will be! You will do what I wish, you said so yourself!"

He just smacked me, and it hurt so much, I could feel the hot sting still on my cheek. I looked up at him with wide tear filled eyes. He looked back and his red eyes softened, when he saw my tears fall down from my eyes.

"I don't like hurting you, but I will if you don't behave." He sounded like he meant it.

But I didn't want to _behave_ for him, he didn't own me. And I never said that I'd turn into a vampire.

"I want to wake up," I sobbed out and wiggled beneath him.

My eyes snapped open and my head was on my desk, but what scared me was that the side of my face hurt, right were Edward had smacked me in my 'dream'. I had a large red mark in the shape of Edward's handprint. _What is going on? _

"Sam, I need your help," I said as soon as I saw him at school.

"Bella what's wrong, what happened…" he didn't get to finish before I interrupted him.

"Can you have a nightmare and have marks from it when you wake up?" I was frantic, Sam was the smartest person I knew, he could help me.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Look," I pulled up my sleeve and showed him my bruise of Edward's handprint, he was beyond shocked.

"Oh my god Bella! Who did that?"

"The guy from my nightmare grabbed me, and I woke up and had bruises exactly like in my dream." I was so scared I was shaking again.

"Bella that's not possible, well I don't _think_ its possible." He was so confused.

"Please Sam, I really freaking out, I think I'm going crazy." I was so tired, but I was to scared to go to sleep.

"I'll stay with you tonight and check it out, ok?"

"Ok." At least someone would be there with me.

That night Sam and I were in my room, the lights were on and I was in my bed, and Sam was in the rocking chair next to me.

"Its ok Bella, I'm here." He smiled at me and I smiled back before closing my eyes.

"Who's he Bella?"

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the meadow, with Edward holding me to his chest in a tight embrace.

I gasp and pushed against him, trying to get away, he only tightened his hold hurting me, I couldn't breath. I pounded my fists as hard as I could against his chest, but nothing worked, finally he got angry with me and growled. He pushed my back into the grass, and got on top of me holding my face in his hands.

"Who's he?" He snarled in my face.

"S-S-Sam."

"And who's Sam to you Bella?" He was very angry with me.

"H-He's my best friend," my only friend.

"I don't want him near you." I don't care what this monster wanted or didn't want.

"I-I don't care," I whispered, knowing this was going to be a mistake.

_SMACK!_

"I BET YOU'D CARE IF I KILLED HIM!" Edward yelled.

"B-B-But your not real," He was part of my imagination.

Edward laughed bitterly, and shook his head sadly.

"Oh Bella, my innocent little Bella. I am most defiantly real." He laughed again.

"W-W-What?" He couldn't be real, vampires didn't exist in real life, they couldn't.

"Oh my sweet Bella, you know I'm real deep down you really do know." He was right; deep down I knew Edward was real, and that when I met him in real life that I would die.

"Let me show you." He didn't wait for my answer he just took my hand and bit it, then I saw were I had known Edward from.

_I was 6 years old, Charlie had just told me my mother Renée had ran away with Phil, and left me alone. I cried and ran into the woods, I sat in the middle of nowhere and cried. I wanted to know what I had done to make her leave me, was she mad at me? Had I done something bad?_

_When I looked up I saw a man, maybe 18 or 19 standing behind a tree watching me, with a curious expression. He saw me staring and walked over to me, he sat down next to me. He was unlike anyone I had ever seen, he had red eyes and was really pretty._

"_Hello," he said in a velvety voice._

"_Hey," I said and cleaned my face off. _

"_What's your name?" I asked looking up at him._

"_Edward Cullen. What's your name sweetie?" He asked lightly as his red eyes studied me._

"_Bella Swan."_

"_Why are you crying Bella?" He smiled at me nicely._

"_M-My Mommy left me." I started to cry again._

"_I'm sorry," Edward said and hugged me to him, he was cold and hard like a rock._

"_Edward?" I looked up at him from under my lashes. _

"_Yes?" He looked at me lovingly._

"_Why are you so cold? Are you sick? You need a coat." He was only wearing a t-shirt. _

"_Because I'm a vampire, my sweet." He smiled showing me his fangs._

_I wasn't scared, I was to curious for my little 6 year old nature, I wanted to know and experience everything. And Edward was so interesting, I couldn't help myself I wanted to know everything to know about this thing he called a 'vampire'. I've never heard of such a thing before, so I wanted to know more._

"_What's that mean?" I asked excitedly. _

"_Bella?" He looked at me, his red eyes glowing._

"_Huh?" _

"_Will you be mine, forever, and become a vampire with me?" He looked dead serious._

_I didn't have any idea what he was talking about, It sounded like something you'd put on a Valentine Day's card, so it couldn't really mean anything._

"_Sure."_

_Edward smiled, he looked so happy about me agreeing to what he had just said, whatever that was, oh well, it wasn't that important._

"_I will come get you when you are 17 years of age, than we will be together forever, my sweet, beautiful, innocent Bella."_

_Without another word he disappeared, I found my way home, and went to sleep, a few months later I forgot everything about Edward Cullen._

"Oh my god," I gasp.

I had met Edward the day I learned my mother had left me forever, and I didn't understand what he told me, I just wanted to know what a vampire was.

"You are now 17; and of age, now you will be mine forever, just like you agreed to." Edward smiled down at me.

"I-I d-didn't know w-what you were talking about that day, I was only 6." I didn't want to be with him forever, he was a monster. Why hadn't I run away all those years ago?

"Its to late, you already agreed. Your mine Bella." He grinned looking down at me.

"NO!" I punched him as hard as I could, it didn't even hurt him, but he did realize what I tried to do and he growled baring his fangs. I screamed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them Sam stood over me panicked.

"Bella are you ok?" His voice was laced with worry.

"N-N-No he, he, he" I didn't finish I just cried.

I had no hope, but I wouldn't go back to sleep until a pasted out, I'm not going back to him on my own free will. He wont get me, I'll never let him turn me into a monster like him, I would fight him until the end of my life. Lets just hope that the end of my life would come much later than sooner.

It was winter break, I'd been awake for a little over 4 days. I was so tired that my head felt like it weighed 50 pounds. But I wouldn't fall asleep, I would avoid Edward at all costs, I had to I didn't want to be his, I don't care what I agreed to when I was 6.

"Bella honey, you have to sleep, this isn't healthy." My dad was worried about me

"No." I answered, I wouldn't give in!

"Sweetie I didn't want to have to do this. But if you wont sleep the doctor told me to give you these pills. Please honey just go lay down, for me." My dad was going to make me sleep. With pills!

"Please Dad, you don't understand. I cant sleep!" I was almost in hysterics.

"You have to, its not healthy." He took a pill bottle out.

"I can't!" I wanted to get up but if I did I may fall over.

"Take them," he ordered handing me two little red pills.

I didn't want my dad angry with me. I took the pills into my hand and looked at them, this wasn't going to end well, Edward was going to be really angry with me.

"Take them!" He said through clenched teeth.

Tears ran down my face as I put them in my mouth an swallowed them, I immediately slumped against my chair instantly tired. My dad walked over and scooped me up into his arms; taking me to my room. He laid me in my bed and covered me up.

"I am sorry Bells, but you need to sleep." He went out of my room and closed my door.

I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and was facing the trees in the meadow. I sat with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, I wasn't going to run he'd catch me. So I sat crying; waiting for him to come and hurt me again.

"4 and a half days," Edward snarled from behind me. I flinched.

He was in front of me in a second.

"I've waited 11 years for you, and this is how you repay me." He snarled again and grabbed my wrists into his big, cold hands.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Bella?" I didn't say anything.

"Well?" He half way yelled at me.

"I-I-I don't want to be a v-vampire," I whispered, knowing I had to say something.

When Edward didn't say anything I looked up at him, his eyes were glowing with anger, he looked down at me like he was debating weather or not to kill me. I closed my eyes trying to wake up.

"That's not going to work this time Bella, you took sleeping pills, your staying right here with me." He said grabbing my chin in his hand, and pulling my face to his.

"Let me go," I wanted to get away, but I couldn't.

"No."

He pulled my face to his and kissed me roughly, I could feel his fangs against my closed lips. I tried to pull back, but he fisted his hand in my hair and pulled me closer. I moaned in pain as his tongue forced my lips apart, his tongue was cold, but even in my fearful state, I noticed he tasted wonderful. His tongue explored my mouth, it ran over my teeth, and every part of my mouth. I couldn't take it anymore, I put my hands in his hair and yanked with all my strength, nothing happened he just growled deeply, the sound vibrating through me.

"Do you know why I picked you Bella?" Edward asked when he finally pulled away.

"N-N-No." I didn't want to know either.

"Because you are beautiful, you fight, and you'll be perfect as my mate, for all of eternity." He smiled like he just complimented me.

"But I don't want you," I wanted a human, I haven't seen one good thing about Edward since he started this torture.

"You will, but either way, you agreed to this Bella. You. Are. Mine." He sounded so evil.

"Did you know that your father isn't going to wake you up for awhile? He thinks that you should sleep as long as you can. He isn't coming to save you, and while he is at work, I am going to your house and taking you while you sleep. The time has come for you to join me, in your rightful place, and your home." He was going to kidnap me!

"Oh but don't worry you wont be alone very long, I will wake you when we get home, so you can explore a little." He smiled than.

I started to cry, I couldn't help it, there was no hope for me. Edward was going to kidnap me while Charlie was at work, and I'd be asleep and powerless.

"Aww, love don't cry, you'll be home soon." He knew that wasn't why I was crying.

Edward's POV

My love sat in front of me crying, she was so beautiful, and she was all mine. My Bella. Today was the day I would take her with me to our home, I've waited 11 years for her to be of age, and she finally was. I was tired of only being with her in very real dreams, I only did this until the right moment arises. And it finally has!

I left my Bella to her own dreams, I opened my eyes to find me staring at the ceiling, where I had laid down to 'sleep' I couldn't sleep, ever, but that was my talent, I controlled dreams. So now was the time to go get Bella and bring her home.

I found her house easily I've been here many times, to watch my love read, draw, sing, and much to my amusement, watch her dress. But she was mine; I could watch her do everything for the rest of eternity. So now I found my love asleep on her bed, now peaceful, her beautiful face relaxed, and her blanket tangled around herself. She was so cute, and she was all mine. I almost felt bad that I had to move Bella from her warm soft bed, but I had a bed at our house that she could sleep in. So I untangled her from her blankets, and picked up her tiny figure.

She stayed asleep throughout the whole run to the house, she stayed curled in my arms the whole way there. I decided to walk for a bit to drag this moment out, she was just so warm and she smelled so good.

Once at the house I laid Bella on the bed and covered her up in the black silk blanket and laid beside her, and wrapped my arms around her in possessiveness. I knew I told her I'd wake her up when we got here, but I couldn't bring myself to miss this peaceful moment with my love.

Bella's POV

I was dreading waking up, Edward had said that he was bringing me home today, and I had no doubt that he meant it. That was probably his arms that I felt wrapped around my body, I didn't move, or showed any sign that I was awake.

"Good morning," Edward whispered to me.

I should have guessed that he would know I was awake, so I opened my eyes slowly not in a rush to see him again.

Edward was inches from my face, smirking at me, I swallowed back a scream that was about to slip out. He looked the same as he did in my dreams, as he did in reality, but right now he was scarier, he was real and could do anything to me.

"I don't get a response?" He asked, his voice was through clenched teeth.

"H-H-Hello," I forced out.

He smiled evilly at me, I had to get out of here, and soon.

"I know that look, and you will not run," He commanded.

Ok if he wanted to play like that, than fine! Two can play at that game. He may think he owns me, but he has no idea what he has gotten himself into.

I don't think I slept at all when Edward was around, I didn't want him messing with my dreams, its just creepy. But I knew I'd have to sleep sometime, or Edward would make me, and he never let me out of his sight. So tonight I had to give in.

"You have to sleep Bella," Edward said forcefully, like he had been for the past few days.

"You wont mess with my dreams?" I don't know why I even bothered; I knew he would no matter what.

"Now Bella, you know I have nothing better to do." I was right.

"Please?" Maybe a little bit of charm would work.

"No!" He said in a loud growl, I knew I had lost.

"Than I wont sleep." Yeah right I had better luck growing wings and flying away.

"Oh yes you will." He pushed me down onto the bed; and looked straight at me.

"Go to sleep," he whispered softly.

I yawned quietly. How'd he do that?

"Exactly." He smiled down at me, than laid down gently beside me.

"We don't always have to do everything the hard way Bella. You could just behave and we wouldn't have to go through this all the time." His voice sounded like an exhausted parent.

"Never," I whispered tiredly, I had my eyes shut and myself settled onto the bed.

"Your so stubborn my Bella." He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was to tired to move away so I just settled for a unhappy sigh, which he laughed at.

I woke up screaming, I sat straight up in the bed and was breathing heavily. My heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt. I couldn't remember my dream, but it must have been bad to scare me so much.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked as he wrapped his big hands around the tops of my arms.

"I-I-I d-don't know." I managed to say through trembling lips.

Edward pulled me back down onto the bed and looked at me, his eyes held worry and concern. He brought the blanket up and around us, and kept staring at me, he pulled me to his chest and hugged me close to himself.

"Its ok my Bella, it was only a bad dream." He stroked my hair lovingly.

I wasn't used to this kind of Edward, but I hoped he stayed; I liked this Edward, he was warm and kindhearted. I could grow to love this Edward, but I loved him already so I could only grow to love him more.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered lightly, snuggling into his chest and breathing in his heavenly scent.


End file.
